Light of the Night
by Goldenfoxgrl
Summary: The Atrox has been destroyed, and with him the last generations of daughters vanished. Yes they have sealed the worlds of the most powerful followers, but some of them have escaped to earth. Now it is up to the new generations of the daughters of the moon
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story may give away information about what happen in the Daughters of the moon series. So if you have not finish reading the series I do not recommend reading this story. P.S. sorry for writing the summery again. It wouldn't let me write the entire summery that I wrote because it took to much space.

Summery

For many years girls called daughters of the moon helped the people of earth fight off an ancient dark evil called the Atrox, and its followers. The girls took away the peoples fear, and brought back hope. Now the Atrox has been destroyed, and with him the last generations of daughters vanished. Yes they have sealed the worlds of the most powerful followers, but some of them have escaped to earth. Now it is up to the new generations of the daughters of the moon to protect the humans. Can they do it and survive? Or will they fail like others before them?


	2. Epilog

Epilog 

"Jimena," the wind whispered in her ear. She opened one of her eyes from meditating.

"Yes Selene," she whispered softly.

"It is time daughter. Your sisters are here," the wind brushed Jimena's hair.

"I knew it was going to come soon," Jimena got up.

"You know what you must do now," the voice started to fade away.

"What if I screw up like I did with the last genera…." Jimena stopped speaking because the wind had faded. "Please let me keep them save." She whispered as she sat back down.


	3. Ch 1

Chapter 1

Clara woke up with her body steaming hot, and sweat stuck on her back.

"That was only a dream," Clara sign with relief. She just had a nightmare about darkness blocking the full moon, and the planet was full of fear and terror. A sound like nails going through a chalkboard came from her window. Clara jumped up out of terror, and slowly padded to the window, terrified of what she was going to see. Instead of her nightmare popping up it was only a branch scratching the window. Clara yawned and noticing how tired she was after her fear left her. She lazily walked to her bed and went underneath the warm covers. As she felled a sleep again, a dark figure formed outside her window, watching Clara.

Slamming the alarm off Clara tugged the covers of her head. Just ten more minutes and then I will get out of bed, Clara thought to herself. The alarm went off again ten minutes later. "Alright all ready I am up," Clara pushed the "alarm off" button on her ipod radio as she slowly pulled the covers off of her. She slowly got up and sauntered towards her walk-in closet. Tracing her fingers over the clothing Clara finally picked up a dark green fleece shirt that pulled off to the side of her shoulders. She then grabbed blue jean shorts. When she was in her bathroom Clara changed into the clothing that she had picked out. Clara stared at the mirror admiring the clothing on her, but when Clara glanced at her hair she took a deep breath. The dark brown hair was as messy as a bird's nest. Clara took out her brush and started to brush her hair which was to her shoulders. After brushing her hair Clara started to straighten it. She smiled at the mirror when she was done with her hair. Clara imagined her hair with blond highlights and almost shrieked with excitement. She had always wanted to get highlights, but her mother told her she couldn't until she turned sixteen, and Clara's birthday was only a week away. She started to brush her teeth enjoying the peppermint feeling in her mouth and the smell of it.

"Clara, are you almost ready" Her mother yelled from downstairs?

"Yes mother I'm almost done," Clara quickly grabbed earrings that were green and were shaped as hearts. After putting them on she pulled her moon necklace out of her shirt. Looking at the necklace a memory traced through her mind. When she was ten years old Clara was looking through her baby box and found the moon necklace. She was attached to it as soon as her eyes first laid on it. Clara had run to her mother and asked her where the necklace came from, and why her mother never showed it to her before. Her mother told her that she had gotten it when she was first born, and didn't give it to Clara before because she was too young, and after a while had forgotten about it. Ever since then Clara has never taken off the necklace she didn't feel safe without it. Clara was in the kitchen pouring coffee in her lime green coffee mug as the memory went away.

"Thanks mom for making the coffee,"

"Your welcome, but you better hurry before you are late for school." Clara grabbed a pop tart before she went out of the door. Usually Clara would ride the bus, but it was such a beautiful day out, and she notice she would have time to walk to school.

Clara had just finished her breakfast and her coffee when she was almost at school. She went to the trash can and threw away the left overs, and started to walk on the sidewalk again. Clara was enjoying the birds singing when a noise interrupted her.

"Watch out," A girl behind her screamed and Clara quickly dodged the girl who was on a skateboard. Two other boys followed behind her. How rude Clara thought to herself as she caught the girls appearance. She had dirty blond hair that was blowing in the wind right now. The girl had a nice tan, and was muscular, but not in a bad way. Thank goodness I didn't have my coffee Clara thought as she picked up her book bag that she had dropped. As she grabbed her book bag Clara notice that some feathers were on her right hand. _Crap._ She looked around to see if anyone notice, but no one looked at her. Clara closed her eyes and rubbed her hand. When she opened them the feathers were gone. _Wow that was close! I have to learn to control my powers better, before someone finds out._ Clara started her way again as a figure stepped out from its hiding place and grinned.

P.S. does anyone know a good beta that could edit my story. As u may tell i'm not that good at grammer.


End file.
